1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic washing machines of the type having a presettable sequential control means operable through a series of washing, rinsing, and extracting periods of a laundry program and more specifically to a protective means for preventing advancement of the control means by the user while the washing machine is in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A means for removing the indicator of a timer control mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,063 wherein the indicator is placed behind a window in the console of a washing machine. This placement however requires a lighting means to clearly view the indicator.
A clear control knob is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,657 which is independent from a concentric control knob, however it does not prevent the other knob from being operated.
A clear fine tuning ring is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,375 which is partially independent from a concentric control knob, however, it does not prevent the other knob from being operated.
A clear cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,581 which is not independent from the indicator nor does it prevent the indicator from being operated.